Australian magic
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: Harry meets a new witch who proves to be more than a pretty face. But she has a dark past that will cause problems to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fiction so please, please be gentle and I'll accept any tips and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar Harry Potter Characters but I do own Rachel, her parents, and other unknown characters.

Australian magic

Rachel Lavender followed her parents to their new house. It looked like a normal everyday semi-detached house. Very muggle styled she thought to herself. But on the inside it looked like a great magical house, dishes washing on their own and a clock saying where the family where. Rachel was a witch born to her Australian mother and English father. Both were wizards too. They had moved from Australia to England to make sure the Rachel could finish her magic education in Hogwarts. Rachel stepped in to the house and up to her room. There sitting on a perch was her raven, Shadow, and her Tawny owl, Toffee. Toffee cooed softly at her and Shadow cawed happily.

"Hi Guys," She smiled weakly stroking their soft silky feathers, "Dull here isn't it?"

They just looked up at her curiously.

"I don't want to go to this Hogwarts. Sounds like a dumb place to me. Mum says that it is very famous but how does that make it better than Bumble star?"

Bumble star was Rachel's old witchcraft and wizardry school back in Australia. Her best friends Mary and Clyde were back there and, despite they promised to write to each other, she missed them. She knew she'd feel lonely at Hogwarts.

Rachel walked downstairs and found her father talking to a large man with a beard and pig-like red face and wearing a grey jumper. Rachel sat on the steps and watched what was happening. She then saw a tall, skinny woman standing at the man's side with brown hair and a face like horse. Also there was a pig-like boy with a blubbery body. She watched intently as her father listened. He smiled then bided the visitor's goodbye. He shut the door and turned to his family. Mrs. Lavender was wiping her hands on her flowery apron.

"That was the Dursleys," Mr. Lavender announced, "They've invited us to their house for tea tomorrow."

"Oh that sounds fun." Mrs. Lavender smiled.

"Great," Rachel said sarcastically, "Spending time with English Muggles."

"Rachel, it'll be fine. We just have to make sure they don't know anything about our real life."

But Rachel didn't realise that she was about to meet someone who would change her quiet life forever.

The next evening, the Lavenders arrived at the Dursleys and were greeted by their arrogant ways. Mr Vernon Dursley sat smugly in his chair and started going on about his job and sport and other strange things. Petunia Dursley was giving Mrs Lavender strange looks as she was wearing her witch's robe. Dudley Dursley was stuffing his face with cake and winking at Rachel. She squirmed awkwardly in her seat.

"Excuse me," She piped up, "Where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs on the left." Petunia replied.

Rachel climbed the stairs and walked down the corridor to find the bathroom. As she went to open the door, she heard a noise that sounded like an owl. She should know. Mrs Lavender ran an owlery for training owls for owl post. Quietly, she approached the door opposite to the bathroom. She gently opened the door. There she saw a boy her age with messy dark hair and rounded glasses looking at a book. He suddenly looked up and jumped to his feet in shock.

"Who are you?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel replied nervously, "I was looking for the bathroom and I heard your owl screeching. So I got curious."

"Oh."

Rachel then caught sight of a strange scar on the boy's head. It was shaped like a lightning bolt. Then she moved her gaze to his eyes. The glasses didn't hide their beauty, dazzling green in colour and very mysterious. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Rachel Lavender, by the way." She told him.

"Harry Potter." He replied.

Rachel walked out slowly and went to the bathroom. 'Nice guy.' If only she knew who had really just said hi to her. The boy who lived!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first ever fan fiction so please, please be gentle and I'll accept any tips and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar Harry Potter Characters but I do own Rachel, her parents, and other unknown characters.

Australian magic

Chapter 2

September came quickly and soon Rachel was walking through King's cross station alone. Her parents needed to get to work so dropped her at the station. She pushed her trolley across the platforms of 9 and 10 and tried to find other Hogwarts students. It was hard to tell who was a muggle and who wasn't. Everyone dressed the same and there were people crowding the platforms. Suddenly she saw a family walking through with large cases like hers. There was the mother, three boys and a girl all with red hair. The smallest of the three boys had the Hogwarts logo on his largest case. She approached them carefully.

"Excuse me?" She called

The boy turned round and looked at her curiously.

"Yeah?" He replied

"Can you tell me where Platform 9 3/4 is please?"

"Yeah just follow us. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Lavender."

"Are you new to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I'm in fifth year now but this will be my first year at Hogwarts. I came from Australia."

Ron smiled then showed Rachel to the platform. He walked towards the wall then disappeared once he touched it. Rachel checked no muggles were watching then followed Ron through the barrier. There in front of her was a red steam engine billowing smoke like a kettle. On the side it said 'Hogwarts Express'. She looked around to try and find Ron Weasley. But he had disappeared in to the crowd. Rachel pushed her trolley along until a porter stopped her and took her cases to load them on to the train. She stepped on then walked along the carriages to find somewhere to sit. Nearly all the booths were full, until her luck changed. She found Ron walking in to a room with two others. Before he stepped in, he saw her walking over to them.

"Hi Rachel," He greeted, "Find anywhere to sit?"

"No," She replied, "It's all full."

"Well sit with us."

Rachel happily bounded down the carriage and stepped in the room with her new friend. She then saw a familiar face. The boy from the Dursleys. Harry was it? There was a girl her age with him too.

"Hi Harry." She smiled shyly.

"Oh hello Rachel," He replied, "Didn't know you were a witch."

"Yeah, I never knew you were a wizard. A least I know two people in Hogwarts already. I just met Ron getting on this platform."

"Well this is Hermione Granger, our friend."

"Hope you'll like it at Hogwarts," Hermione smiled shaking Rachel's hand, "I also hope you'll be in Gryffindor house."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"All students are sorted in to one of four houses. You gain points for achievements and loose points for rule breaking." Hermione explained

"There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," Harry continued, "We're all in Gryffindor."

"Don't worry if your not in Gryffindor, we'll be in the same classes as you," Ron assured, "Just pray you don't get in to Slytherin. All witches and wizards who go in to Slytherin are evil."

Rachel didn't like that idea. Harry assured her that it was unlikely that she would end up in there.

"After all you seem too sweet to be in Slytherin."

Rachel felt her cheeks glow as she sat down and the train set off to Hogwarts and a new start for Rachel.

* * *

**The sorting ceremony and Rachel's first lesson at Hogwarts starts next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar Harry Potter Characters but I do own Rachel, her parents, and other unknown characters.

Australian magic

Finally, the train pulled up at the station. The friends stepped off, Ron leading the way. Hermione was second followed by Harry. Rachel carefully stepped off last. She was about to follow the trio to carriages waiting for them when she heard her name being called. She followed the voice and met a very large man with wild hair and beard. He took her hand and shook it.

"Its nice teh meet yeh, Miss Lavender," He smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Rubeus Hagrid so let's get yeh to the castle."

"Am I not going with the other fifth years?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no. Yeh have teh be sorted like the first years."

Rachel's heart sank as she followed Hagrid to the boats and climbed in one. As the tiny boats floated across the lake, she got her first glimpse of Hogwarts. A huge castle was sitting on an island in the middle of the lake. The small lights of the rooms were like stars on the dark sky. As impressive as it seemed, Rachel still wasn't sure she was going to like it at Hogwarts. Bumble star was a castle too but no where near as big, after all Bumble star is in the middle of the Australian Outback. The boats finally reached the island and the children climbed out. Rachel followed the first years in to the castle and up the stairs. At the top was a witch who had an aura of authority. Rachel was fascinated by the hat on her hat. No teacher in Bumble star ever wore pointed hat with feathers in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She called, "I'm Professor McGonagall and I will take you to in to the great hall to be sorted in to your houses. They are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now follow me."

She proceeded in to the hall with Rachel and the first years following her.

The Great Hall was bigger that Rachel ever imagined. Four long tables were laid out with pupils sitting around them. Rachel looked around then caught sight of Ron's red hair and Harry's glasses. She smiled to herself and assumed that the table the boys were sat at was the Gryffindor table. She looked ahead and saw an old hat sitting on a stool. Behind the stool was a long table with teachers sitting on one side. A wizard was sitting in the middle of the row on a large chair. Professor McGonagall told the first years to gather at the bottom of the steps. One by one, the first years stepped up to the sorting hat and were sorted in to houses. Rachel was the last one. But before she could sit on the stool, the wizard stood up.

"I would like to welcome our newest fifth year to Hogwarts," He called, "Rachel Lavender; we hope you enjoy yourself here. I also hope that her fellow fifth years will look after her."

"That is Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall whispered, "Now let's sort you in to a house."

Rachel sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It moved and thought hard.

"I sense cleverness here, a competitive nature and patience," It said, "Alright...Ravenclaw!"

Rachel looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw the look of slight disappointment on the faces of Harry, Hermione and Ron. But the Ravenclaw table looked friendly enough. She stood up and walked over to the table. Other Ravenclaws hugged her and shook her hand. The feast finally began. Food magically appeared and Rachel dived in to it. As she ate, she looked up and saw a blonde boy of her age sitting at the table on the other side of the hall. He was staring at her with a smug looking face. She didn't like the look he was giving her. She put her head down and decided to ignore him. She would worry about him tomorrow. Now she had to worry about eating and sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar Harry Potter Characters but I do own Rachel, her parents, and other unknown characters.

Australian magic

The first lesson for the New Year was Care of magical creatures with Hagrid. Rachel walked down the hill towards the dark forest until she saw the rest of the class. Hagrid gathered everyone together and led them to the forest. Rachel felt lonely again until she felt a tug on her robe. She turned and came face to face with the blonde boy who was starring at her.

"So you're from Australia," He started, "Everything ok down under? You ozzies think magic is just a game. You are a disgrace to the wizarding world."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Although you ozzy girls always look like sirens."

"Malfoy, leave her alone." Came a voice.

Suddenly Harry appeared and walked coolly to Malfoy.

"What do you want Potter?"

"You to leave Rachel alone. She's done nothing to you. Move or I'll snap your wand."

Malfoy snarled at Harry and walked away. Harry got to Rachel and showed her back to the group. He told her that the boy was called Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. He was Harry's rival and loved seeing him fail. Rachel listened to the stories Harry had about himself and Malfoy getting at each other's throat as they followed the class. Eventually Hagrid led the class to a clearing with a stone pen in the middle. Inside was a strange looking creature that looked like a horse. It stood nibbling on some hay and didn't seem bothered by the class at all. Hagrid climbed in to the pen and stood proudly.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" He asked.

There was silence. Everyone looked at Hermione but she didn't have clue for a change. Rachel raised her hand politely.

"Yes, Miss Lavender?"

"That is a Bicorn, Professor," She answered, "It is like a unicorn only it has two horns instead of one. They live solitary lives and help travellers lost in the woods."

"Well done."

The rest of the class was impressed. Rachel then demonstrated how to approach a Bicorn and polish its horns. Rachel found that she was starting to like Hogwarts.

A few weeks later and Harry and Ron were having they first quidditch practise with the Gryffindor team when the Ravenclaw team appeared. The Gryffindors flew down to see what was up. The boys then saw Rachel dressed ready for playing the game. The Ravenclaw captain, 7th year Sean O'Connell, approached them and pulled Rachel in front of Harry.

"Allow us to introduce our new seeker, Rachel." He smiled smugly

"You're a seeker?" Harry repeated not believing it.

"Yeah, I was in Bumble star."

The Ravenclaw team took to their brooms and started practising. Harry and Ron stayed and watched Rachel chasing the snitch. She was faster than they could imagine. Rachel realised how much she had missed the thrill of Quidditch over the summer and couldn't wait to start playing against another team. Her Nimbus 2000 sparkled brightly in the sunlight due to the broom polish on it. A blue and lilac ribbon tied to the end showed it was Rachel's. Her blue and silver Ravenclaw robes blew through the breeze with her long brown hair. It just felt uplifting to be on a broom again and chasing the snitch. Then she caught Harry watching out of the corner of her eye. Why was he there every time she turned around? Also why couldn't she take her eyes of him? She sighed then continued training. Can't get enough practise in Quidditch. Ron and Harry watched as Rachel chased the snitch all over the pitch. She didn't catch it. She allowed it fly but followed it making sure she could keep up with it. Her speed was incredible. It was hard for them to follow her every move. Hermione appeared and got to Harry and Ron just as Rachel streamed passed them at lightning speed. She was nothing but a blue and silver blur.

"Was that the new Ravenclaw seeker?" Hermione asked, "But who is it Harry?"

"Rachel Lavender," Harry replied, "She really fast. I can't follow her."

"Do you think you'll be able get the snitch before she does?"

"I'm not sure, Ron."

"You'll be fine Harry and Ron. Don't forget you're fast as well."

Harry was a little worried now. But he liked a challenge when it came to Quidditch. And Rachel had provided a perfect, fresh challenge that Harry needed.

The morning of the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw came and the houses were having their breakfasts. Harry was eating with Ron and Hermione when Rachel strolled over to him, eyes narrowed and an evil smirk on her face. She tapped Harry on the shoulder and he turned around.

"You'd better enjoy that meal, Potter," She snapped, "Because that is the best thing you're going to remember from this morning."

"What?" Harry asked

"This quidditch match will be over so fast, you won't remember a thing."

Ron and Hermione watched was Rachel ruffled Harry's short black hair and walked away with an over confident stride in her step. Harry couldn't believe the change in personality that he had just seen One minute she was being so sweet and gentle that she was like a lamb, and the next she was being like a female version of Malfoy. Ron couldn't believe how cheeky and arrogant she was being. Hermione assured Harry that it was probably just an empty threat and that Rachel is probably scared of him. But if only she was. Rachel had not a clue who Harry even was! She was the only one who didn't know who he was. She wasn't scared at all. She saw Harry as any other student and as a rival as Hogwarts fastest seeker. He had noticed that she didn't stare at his scar whenever they met. She didn't seem bothered by the fact he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Maybe Australia didn't know anything about Voldemort or Harry.

Soon the pitch's spectator area was filled with students and teachers. Madame Hooch waited on the pitch with her broomstick and a chest with the bludgers, quaffle and snitch inside. Rachel could feel her stomach doing back flips inside of her. The excitement of playing Quidditch but the nerves of playing for the first time in her new school against an equally good team was running through her body. The doors to opposition teams opened and the teams flew out and circled the pitch. Rachel saw Harry on the other end of the pitch and felt her old competitive nature return. The two teams got in to their starting positions and Madame Hooch opened the chest and freed the bludgers and snitch. Rachel watched the snitch as it flew up, circled her head and round Harry's. At first he thought she was glaring at him but it was the snitch she was interested in. Soon the whistle was blown and the game began. Rachel raced pass Harry then circled the stadium in search of the snitch. She looked over and saw Harry not too far away. Suddenly there was clang of the bell signalling that Gryffindor chaser Angelina Johnson had scored. Gryffindor was up ten points over Ravenclaw. No way was Rachel having that. Then the snitch appeared three metres from the ground and directly below Harry. He hadn't seen yet so Rachel dived towards it. Harry realised what she was doing and dived after her. He got next to her but the instant he did, she kicked Harry's broom in below his chest. It made him fall back.

"Not so brilliant are you Potter," She shouted back, "Embarrassment for being kicked by a girl. Face it Potter! Gryffindor's winning streak in Quidditch is over."

With that, she shoved him away from her. Loosing control of his broom, Harry spun round in a tight circle and tried to return to normal. As he flew straight again, the whistle blew signalling the end of the game. Rachel flew past him with the snitch in her hand. Ravenclaw had won. That was certainly the quickest match Harry had ever seen. How did she do it?

* * *

**A sudden change in personality occurs next chapter and a truth revealed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar Harry Potter Characters but I do own Rachel, her parents, and other unknown characters.

Australian magic

Chapter 5

Everyone headed back to their changing rooms and the Gryffindor team were not impressed. They had never been beaten by Ravenclaw since Harry joined the team. But the arrival of Rachel had thrown the Gryffindor team off track. Harry and Ron joined up with Hermione and then went to the Great Hall for lunch. As they ate, the Ravenclaw table started cheering loudly. The trio looked over and saw the Ravenclaws shaking hands with and hugging Rachel. It was like Ravenclaw had their own hero. Neville Longbottom walked over and sat next to Ron. Then they heard sneering behind them. Turning around, they saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle cackling loudly.

"I can't believe the Famous Harry Potter lost a match to a girl!" Malfoy teased.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron snapped, "She'll probably beat you."

"I'm not stupid enough, Weasel-bee, to let a girl beat me. I'm not pathetic like Potter."

The familiar feeling of anger was building in Harry's stomach. But in his mind he knew it would be funny if Rachel did beat Malfoy. Malfoy walked away laughing with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Harry, do you think Gryffindor can win the quidditch cup?" Neville asked, nervously

"There's a chance we can. We just have to hope we can beat Slytherin and Hufflepuff," Harry explained, "And that Ravenclaw draw or loose to Slytherin."

But Harry had a feeling that a Ravenclaw loss would be unlikely with Rachel playing on the team.

The following Saturday was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Malfoy had been taunting Harry all week and it was getting boring now. Hermione and Ron help by threatening to turn him in to a ferret. Rachel hadn't set a word to them since the match and the team practises had been getting more intense. The whole school poured out and filled the spectators' seats and waited for the match to begin. The Gryffindors were getting ready when a voice called Harry's name. He poked his head out and saw Rachel standing in front of him, smiling sweetly.

"Hi Harry," She said, "Just wanted to wish your team good luck."

"Thanks," He replied, "Wait a minute. Why are you...?"

"Harry, come on," Ron called, "We're going to be late!"

"Go get those Slytherins, Harry."

Rachel ran off to find her spot and waved behind her. That personality change had happened again. This time Rachel was being sweet, like she was at the start of term. Harry ignored it and went to play. The Players got in to their starting positions, Madam Hooch walked out on to the pitch and Rachel got in to her place to watch the action. The quaffle went up and the game began. Instantly, the Gryffindor chasers had the quaffle and were passing to and fro between them. Fred and George Weasley were doing a great job keeping the bludgers away from the chasers and Ron was watching out for any sneaky tactics that the Slytherins were trying to make, while dodging bludgers. Harry was circling the pitch looking for the snitch. Malfoy wasn't far away. Rachel too was looking for the snitch hoping to some how help Harry find it before Malfoy did. Within a minute of play, Gryffindor had scored 10 points thanks the Angelina Johnson. Soon Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell had scored 10 points each making Gryffindor lead 30 to 0. Ron was doing a great job at stopping the Slytherins scoring. It was getting on the Slytherin captain's nerves. He was a chaser and flew at Ron then knocked in to him. Ron fought back however but this little distraction caused Slytherin to score ten points. Suddenly Rachel spotted it. The snitch. It was behind Harry's head and Malfoy was on the other side of the pitch. She needed to tell him. How was she going to do that without alerting Malfoy? She had an idea. She pulled out her wand, Phoenix feather redwood 7 3/4 inches, and a piece of parchment. She wrote a message with her wand then folded it.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She whispered.

Carefully she made the parchment fly to Harry. He caught it and opened it.

Harry,

Snitch behind you. Hurry before Malfoy sees it.

Rachel

Slowly Harry turned his head and saw it. He put the parchment in his pocket and flew at the snitch. It swooped down and he followed it closely. At about a foot from the ground Harry pulled out and reached for the little golden ball. Malfoy suddenly appeared and tried to knock Harry off his broom. Suddenly Harry felt his fingers grasp the snitch. He landed and held it up.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor Win!" The Commenter called

Rachel smiled proudly and watched as the Gryffindor team celebrated. Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors cheered loudly and chanted. The Slytherin team and house staggered gloomily back to the castle and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered.

Later on, Harry, Ron, Ginny Weasley and Hermione were walking back to their common room when Rachel was walking passed with Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst and Isabel McDougal. Harry told the others to go on a head. He went to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi Rachel." He said.

"Hi Harry." She smiled

The other girls started giggling. This made Harry blush. Rachel elbowed Isabel in the arm.

"Ouch! Rachel that hurt!" She squealed

"Well stop being silly," Rachel replied, "What's up Haz."

Haz? Was she shortening Harry's name?

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

The girls giggled louder and Harry led Rachel somewhere out the way. The rest of her friends went to the Ravenclaw common room. A few younger students went pass but ignored them

"So what's bothering you Harry?" Rachel asked

"Well it's just that at the beginning of term you were really sweet and nice, like now," Harry started, "But at our match, you were being nasty towards me. And now you're nice again. What's up?"

"Oh. Well I get very competitive when it comes to Quidditch, especially towards the opposing seeker. If you think I play dirty, back in Bumble star I've seen seekers knocking each other out with bludgers and worse. So it's only through rough playing that I've become that type of player."

That made sense. Harry felt better knowing that she was lovely really, she just loved winning in Quidditch.

"Another thing. When you came to England, had you heard of me before?"

"No. Why should I have?"

"Well it's just that everyone here in England in the Wizarding world knows who I am because I survived an evil wizard called Voldemort when I was a baby. Most wizards call him you-know-who."

"Oh well I haven't heard of that story."

Harry was right. She didn't have a clue. He sat her down on the staircase on the Entrance hall and explained about his parents, his scar and everything else. Rachel was amazed by everything she heard. She couldn't imagine being through all that. The part about his parents' death broke her heart. Gently she touched his hand reassuringly. It was nice for Harry not to have someone be friendly with him because he was the boy who lived. Rachel just saw him as Harry.

Potions was the last lesson before the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Snape was giving Rachel sly looks. She knew he was head of Slytherin but didn't think he'd treat her like something he stepped in. While making a memory potion, he stood over her, watching everything over her shoulder. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she prepared her ingredients. It was as though he was waiting for her to mess up. Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted how Snape was hovering over her and came up with a way to pull him away. Ron spilt his boiling potion on to the floor and Harry helped him mop it up. Snape was over in a flash. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to get Harry in trouble.

"Potter! Weasley!" He snapped, "You useless pair of idiots! For messing up your potion and damaging the dungeon floor, five points will be taken from each of you."

While Snape's back was turned, Hermione helped Rachel move over and sit with them. Snape didn't seem to notice. It was more fun for them now Rachel was with her friends. They ignored the comments made by Malfoy and his gang.

The weather was awful for the Quidditch match but it carried on regardless. The match was well under way and both teams were on 50 points each. The storm was making hard to see the snitch. Rachel saw a flicker of gold high above the pitch. She flew after it at her usual speed. She saw Malfoy not far behind her and sped up as fast as she could. Suddenly a flash of lightning went off not far away from her. The snitch was get closer as it flew higher with Rachel and Malfoy getting nearer. As Rachel reached out and grabbed the tiny gold ball, another flash of lightning came at her. This one however wasn't white light. It was green. It hit her broom sending her plummeting towards the ground. As she tried to get control back on her broom, she felt dizzy and everything went black. On the ground, Ron spotted a figure falling towards the ground. Hermione looked through her binoculars and gasped.

"It's Rachel! She's fallen off her broom and seems to be unconscious!"

Harry pulled out his wand and used the summoning charm to get his firebolt. He flew out on to the pitch and up to catch Rachel. He had to wrap an arm around her waist then land on the ground where Madam Pomfrey was waiting with a stretcher to take Rachel off to the hospital. Before she did, Madam Hooch checked Rachel's hands for the snitch. It was there in her right hand meaning that Ravenclaw had won.


	6. Chapter 6

At the hospital, Rachel was starting to come round with the Ravenclaw team, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isabel McDougal keeping an eye on her. Her blue eyes flickered opened to see them all staring at her.

"Are you ok, Rachel?" Hermione asked.

"I think so," she replied, "What happened? The last thing I remember is being hit by lightning and feeling dizzy while trying to control my broom."

"Well you fainted and fell off your broom." Harry explained

"But Harry saved you on his." Ron smiled.

Rachel said nothing and looked at Harry as he went red. Ron and Isabel went into more depth about the match but Rachel wasn't listening. She was looking at Harry with a grateful smile on her face. He just returned with a bashful smile. Hermione saw the smiles and stood up.

"Come on everyone," she called, "I think Rachel wants to thank Harry in private."

"Oh ok," Ron groaned, "See ya Harry."

"See ya."

Hermione shooed everyone out the hospital and followed them herself. Harry waited until everyone was out of sight then sat down on the chair next to Rachel's bed.

"Thank you so much Harry," Rachel whispered weakly, "You didn't have to save my life. Dumbledore could have done it."

"Well I just felt I had to." Harry replied.

Rachel then started thinking the accident over again. Then she remembered the bolt of lightning.

"Harry, the lightning that hit my broom looked weird," she explained, "It was green and looked more like spell."

"But who would do something like that to you?"

She just shrugged. She could think of someone. But why would he be in England. She chose not to tell Harry as she didn't wasn't him involved.

A few days later in Transfiguration, Harry, Rachel, Ron and Hermione sat looking through books that could help them find the spell that could have been used on Rachel while waiting for Professor McGonagall. Suddenly the door opened and instead of McGonagall, a witch wearing violet robes that flowed behind her entered the room. Rachel looked up and her heart fell. It was her own mother, Mrs Lavender.

"G'day class, I am Professor Lavender," She greeted brightly, "I will be teaching you for the month as your usual teacher is away."

"No," Rachel groaned quietly, "That's the last I want."

"Now usually I have my first lesson getting know you all. You tell me your name and what pet you bring to Hogwarts with you. So let's start with... You."

She pointed at Malfoy. She then asked Crabbe, Goyle and the other Slytherin boys. She moved to the boys of Ravenclaw then of Hufflepuff. Finally she got to Gryffindor and asked Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"And how about you, Mr Weasley." Mrs Lavender asked Ron

"Well I'm Ron and I've got Pidwigeon, my little owl." Ron replied.

"Oh cute!" She squealed, "Now, our last boy."

She gasped loudly when her gaze fell on Harry. His scar flashing at her from under his hair. She seemed very impressed about having him in her group.

"Well Mr Harry Potter," She said brightly, "As we don't need an introduction, what pet accompanies you to Hogwarts?"

"Err... Hedwig a snowy owl."

Yet again Professor Lavender seemed impressed. Rachel felt so embarrassed. It was made worse when Mrs Lavender said something unrelated to transfiguration.

"Tell me, are you single Mr Potter?"

Harry's face reddened slightly. Suddenly Rachel stood from her seat. She, too, was red but with both anger and embarrassment.

"WE ARE HERE TO LEARN TRANSFIGURATION!" She shouted, "NOT FOR YOU TO DISCUSS PEOPLE'S SOCIAL LIVES. Least of all Harry's."

She grabbed her books and stormed out the classroom in rage. Harry was about to follow her but Hermione pulled him down. Rachel was best left alone.

After transfiguration, Mrs Lavender, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to find Rachel. Harry and Mrs Lavender went to the Quidditch pitch to see if she was there. Hermione and Ron tried the castle. Harry and Mrs Lavender walked through the pitch trying the find her. As Harry looked were the spectators sat, something caught his eye. He looked over at the lake and saw someone floating just above the water. He climbed down and ran to the lake's edge. There he saw Rachel lying on her broom with her back to the shore. Her finger was making circles on the surface of the water. She hadn't noticed Harry standing and watching her.

"Rachel!" He called.

She sat up and looked over to see him. She swung her legs both side of her broom and floated over to him. She climbed off and looked at him sadly. She signed gently then, without warning, she hugged Harry lightly. Though surprised, Harry didn't push her away. Rachel held on to him a bit longer trying to feel safer and better. She finally let go.

"I can't believe my mother, Harry," She started, "I just fainted off my broom and all she can worry about is finding me a boyfriend."

"Is that why she was asking the boys all those questions?" He asked

"Yeah. Once she saw you sitting there, she honed in on you."

"She knew who I was but you didn't? How does that work?"

"I have no idea. But a lot of Australians know of you. I'm the only one in the wizard world who didn't."

"Well let's get back to the castle and rest. Your mum's worried about you."

Rachel said nothing but she tucked her broom under her arm and followed Harry back to the castle. She never said anything to her mother when she hugged her. She was concerned about why someone might try to use a spell on her.

The following Saturday, Hermione and Rachel were searching the Library for books to help find the curse or spell that nearly killed Rachel. Harry and Ron were at Quidditch practise. As the girls flicked through the books, Pansy Parkinson came over with a smirk wiped across her face. She slammed her hand on the desk by Rachel to make her look up.

"So you have a crush on Potter, Lavender," She sneered, "Better watch what you're getting yourself in to. You may end up like Cedric Diggory."

"Don't bring him in to this, Pansy," Hermione scolded, "That is so disrespectful. It wasn't Harry's fault."

"Potter's been a danger to everyone the moment he was born. So you'd better rethink your friendships, Rachel."

Pansy stood straight and walked away feeling proud of herself. Hermione explained about what happened at the Triwizard Tournament. The more Rachel heard about the Harry and Voldemort story, the more scared she got for Harry. She wasn't worried about her safety at all. Her heart knew that it was more than friendship that was happening between herself and Harry. All this danger that surrounded Harry's life didn't put Rachel off. Suddenly Hermione tapped her on her arm.

"Look, I've found it," She whispered, "The full body lock spell. Someone was trying to lock your body stiff."

"But why would they do that to me?" Rachel asked

"Maybe they were trying to freeze you so that they could use a different curse. As to who or why, I'm not sure."

Rachel read the book and saw Hermione was right. If only she could find out who wanted to do a spell like that to her.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter, Rachel's old school friends make an appearence. They may remind you of someone.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Halloween and the entire school was seated in the great hall waiting for Dumbledore to begin the feast. He stood up from his chair and McGonagall tap her glass to get everyone's attention. All four tables became silent and looked over to the teacher's table.

"Before we start the feast, I have some news for you all," Dumbledore called, "Next Saturday, the fifth years of another school shall be our guests for a few months. To tell which school is coming, I would like Rachel Lavender of Ravenclaw to stand please."

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked over and saw Rachel looking slightly scared. She slowly stood and looked over to Dumbledore. He smiled at her through his half-moon glasses.

"You went to the Australian Wizardry School didn't you?" He asked

"Yes sir." Rachel replied

"What is the name of it?"

"Bumble star, sir."

"Well the fifth years of Bumble star are coming here next week."

Rachel's eyes widened almost out her sockets. A smile spread widely across her face as tears pricked in her eyes. Memories of her two best friends, Mary and Clyde, flooded through her mind. Suddenly she squealed the great hall down and Dumbledore smiled broadly at her. The rest of the Ravenclaw table and the other three tables just starred at her in shock. Ron, Harry and Hermione laughed as she started crying in excitement. Once she had calmed down, the feast began properly. Rachel completely forgot that someone had tried to kill her.

The following Saturday came very fast and soon the whole of Hogwarts was seated back in the Great Hall. The Hall was decorated with the colours of each house hanging over the matching table. Over the teachers' table was a black hanging with the Hogwarts crest on it. Everyone was wearing their best robes and Rachel had reserved two places either side of her for her friends. Harry couldn't stop watching and chuckling as she couldn't stop looking around and sit still. Suddenly there was a loud boom outside. The hall went quiet. Hagrid came in with a smile on his face. Dumbledore stood and everyone looked at Hagrid.

"Professors, students," He bellowed, "Welcome, Bumble star fifth years, led by Professor Smith."

A tall man appeared in green robes. He had short, strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes. He appeared at least thirty and had a perfect Australian tan. Directly behind him were a boy and a girl. The boy was almost like Ron, tall, and slightly pig-like in the cheeks but had jet black hair. The girl had blonde hair in pigtails and was quite pretty. Suddenly Rachel spotted them and they spotted her. Professor Smith stopped and turned to his students.

"You may all mingle with the Hogwarts students." He smiled.

There was a buzz of excitement as the Bumble star students spread out and found seats. Rachel jumped in the air and waved to the black haired boy and blonde girl. They sprinted towards her and hugged tightly while squealing loudly. Once they had taken their seats, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair.

"I would like to welcome the fifth years of Bumble star to Hogwarts," He began "Along with their Deputy Head, Professor Smith. You, as you shall know, will be taking you lessons with the fifth years of Hogwarts. So please enjoy your stay and let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the plates and, along with some traditional food, there were some Australian delicacies. There was Crocodile steak and Kangaroo stew. Rachel and her two friends were talking deeply with each other and laughing at things.

Soon they got up and went to the Gryffindor table. The blonde girl was giggling and whispering to Rachel as they walked. Hermione spotted them and smiled. Harry and Ron turned to see what she was smiling at.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," Rachel began, "These are Mary Richards and Clyde Foster, my two best friends in the entire world."

"Hi." The three greeted

"G'day." Clyde replied

"Great to meet ya." Mary smiled.

"So which of you is the Wizard chess whiz?" Clyde asked

"That's Ron." Hermione pointed.

"Oh great! I love wizard chess. Fancy a game some time?"

"Sure." Ron answered

Clyde and Mary got on very well with Harry, Ron and Hermione and Rachel was pleased. But she knew that Mary was suppressing even more hysterical behaviour because she had asked her too. It turned out Mary and Clyde knew who Harry was and recognised him straight away. Rachel knew that usually Mary would have screamed like a banshee and properly jumped on Harry. Mary and Clyde spent the night in the Ravenclaw common room.

The next day, Rachel, Mary and Hermione were sitting in the great hall watching Clyde and Neville playing Wizard chess. Clyde was winning but he was teaching Neville as he went along. Then Mary noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Harry Potter, Rachel?" She asked

"Oh, he's at Quidditch practise with the Gryffindor team." Rachel replied

"Ron's there too," Hermione added, "He's the keeper."

"And Harry's their seeker."

"You mean he's a seeker like you?" Clyde asked

Rachel nodded as she remembered her match against Harry. Mary saw the look in Rachel's eyes as she looked out the window of the great hall. She smirked knowingly at her. But she needed to be sure that her theory was correct. She had an idea.

"Hey, anyone fancy watching Harry and Ron practise?" She asked

"Well, I'm going to finish teaching Neville to play wizard chess." Clyde replied

"And I've got some homework for Arithmacy to do." Hermione replied.

"Come on then Rachel."

The two girls gathered their books and headed for the pitch.

At the Quidditch pitch, Rachel and Mary found good seats and watched as the Gryffindor team soared through the air with ease. Their scarlet robes stood out in the sky. Reserves were acting as an opposing team and helping the main team practise. Rachel scanned the sky with her eyes to find Harry. She could see Ron circling the hoops as the chasers flew around and handled the Quaffle. The beaters were smacking the bludgers at each other and laughing at the close shots that came their way. Soon Rachel's eyes settled on Harry. A small smile appeared as her eyes followed him trying to find the snitch. Mary was watching the Chasers until she saw the look on Rachel's face. She followed the gaze across the pitch to Harry. Mary's theory was true. Rachel was interested in Harry. She only ever had that look on one person. That was a boy two years ahead of them who played on Rachel's Quidditch team as a Chaser and he was quite a nice looking guy.

But the way she was looking at Harry was more deeply than with the Bumble star chaser. Mary knew that Rachel had never heard of him until now. She knew that a perfect match was right in front of her. She stood up and started waving rapidly.

"HARRY! HEY HARRY!" She shouted.

Rachel jumped up suddenly and put a hand over Mary's mouth to stop her shouting. But it was too late. Harry had heard her and was flying over to them on his broom. He stopped in front of them as Rachel hid her face in her hands.

"What's up girls?" He asked

"Not much," Mary replied, "Say, are you available, Harry?"

"What?"

Mary, stop," Rachel tried to stop her, "You'll just cause embarrassment."

"No I won't. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry thought this was strange question to be asked by someone he had just met. Sure Mary was really pretty but her eccentric behaviour was a little off putting and she was little too hyper for his liking. He shook his head nervously as to signal a no. Mary's smile widened in to toothy grin. Her brown eyes sparkled with a plan.

"Well, Rachel wanted to... Rachel?"

Rachel was gone. Mary and Harry looked over and saw her zooming away on her nimbus 2000. She had used the summoning charm to get it and flew to the castle. She landed at the door and looked back to the pitch to see them looking over at her. She felt so stupid for leaving like that, but she knew that Mary would make her look a fool in front of Harry. As she looked over, she realised what her heart had been trying to tell her. She not only had a crush on Harry, she was in love with him. Suddenly, she felt something tight grip her arms against her sides. Her broom fell out of her hands as she tried to move. It was like she was being tied up with invisible ropes. She could only move her head but couldn't reach her wand. She started panicking and trying to escape.

"HARRY!" She screamed, "HELP ME!"

Over at the Quidditch pitch, Mary and Harry had seen Rachel frozen to the spot. When she screamed, Mary at first thought it was a joke but Harry knew better. He remembered back to when he saw Voldemort last year. The memory of being tied with invisible strings was still quite fresh.

"Mary," He called, "Jump on my broom, quickly."

"Why?" She asked

"Because Rachel's in danger."

Mary gasped, nearly squeaked too. She carefully climbed on to Harry's firebolt behind him and gripped on to his robes. They zoomed as fast as possible to her aid. Harry pulled his wand when they were close enough and aimed it to Rachel's side.

"Reducto." He called.

Rachel suddenly felt the grip on her disappear and looked to see if she could see who did it. Harry and Mary landed by her and she ran in to Harry's arms. Mary was little confused about not being the first person her best friend ran to. She looked around and there was no sign of anyone who could have used a spell on Rachel. Her best friend was still cuddled with Harry, clinging to his shoulder and shaking with fear. Soon, Ron had flown over on his broom and Hermione had brought Clyde and Neville out of the castle.

"What just happened, Harry?" Hermione asked

"We heard Rachel screaming so we came to help." Neville told them.

"Well someone's just tried to use Mobilicorpus on Rachel." Harry explained.

"Are ok Rach?" Clyde asked worryingly.

Rachel didn't reply. She was still holding on to Harry's shoulder but was now resting her head on it.

"Maybe it's that same person who tried to get you at the Quidditch match." Ron suggested

"WHAT!" Mary shouted, "Something like this has happened before and none of you told Clyde and me?"

Ron explained everything that happened in the Quidditch match.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**Next chapter: identity of Rachel's attacker is revealed and a be r****ealisation occurs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Ron had finished, Mary's eyes were as watery and big as Dobby's. She still couldn't believe that Rachel had never told them. Rachel then realised that she had been holding on to Harry the entire time. He had let go of her so she let go of his shoulder and turned to the others. Led by Neville, everyone went back into the castle. At the grand staircase, Harry stopped and got Rachel to copy.

"You guys head to your common rooms," He said, "We'll see ya later."

"Alright Harry mate," Ron replied, "See ya later."

Once everyone had gone, Rachel turned to Harry with curiosity all over her face.

"What going on, Harry?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to see Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

He smiled and took her hand gently then led her to the third floor and Dumbledore's office. When they got there, Harry muttered the password (Chocolate sickles) and the gargoyle in front of the wall jumped out of the way. Harry led Rachel up the staircase and in to the office. The portraits of past headmasters were sleeping in their frames as ever. The sorting hat was resting in its usual place. Then Rachel saw Fawkes the Phoenix. His gold and scarlet plumage was mesmerising her so much that she never notice Professor Dumbledore appear at his desk in front of herself and Harry.

"Can I help you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked

Rachel jumped and turned to see him. Harry sat down and explained everything that happened to Rachel. The old headmaster listened carefully while looking at Rachel through his half-moon glasses. Once Harry had explained the story, he sat with his eyes closed, thinking carefully. Harry and Rachel waited in silence.

It took a while before Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked at Rachel. He seemed to be surveying her carefully. It was like he was searching her eyes for answers.

"Miss Lavender," He started, "You have an idea who this might be, don't you?"

Harry turned and looked at her concerned.

"Yes," Rachel replied looking at the desk, "It will be Professor Boiling, my old Potions teacher. He was trying to kill me in my fourth year at Bumble star. That's why my family moved to England. But I still can't believe he'd follow me."

She remembered the things that Boiling tried to do to her. She felt like crying but then felt Harry place his hand on hers for reassurance. She looked at him and smiled weakly. Dumbledore stood from his desk. He knew it would be dangerous to leave Rachel unprotected. Although only Ravenclaw students knew the password to the common room, Clyde and Mary might accidentally let their potions teacher know. He had a plan.

"Well, I think that it will be too easy for this teacher to find you during the day," He started, "So, I have decided that during the night, you will sleep here in my office. Every morning, I will transfigure you in to an owl. When you return in the evening, I'll turn you back."

"What about lessons and Quidditch sir?" Rachel asked

"Well for lessons, Harry here will have to get your work for you. As for Quidditch..."

There was a pause. Rachel didn't want to lose her Quidditch. It was her life apart from her friends and family.

"Well, I can let you take part in matches but not practises. It's too dangerous. Now Mister Potter, go to the Ravenclaw common room with Miss Lavender and help her pack her things and return here."

The pair nodded and headed to the Ravenclaw common room. Rachel packed up all her books, robes, quills and quidditch stuff in to her trunk. Shadow and Toffee were put in their cages and her nimbus 2000 was tucked under her arm. Her wand nestled in her pocket. She carried her things to the entrance and handed Toffee to Harry. He had the tawny owl in one hand and a handle of Rachel's trunk in the other. Rachel held the other handle in one hand and Shadow in the other. Her broom was now rested on top of the trunk.

Back at Dumbledore's office, they found a squashy looking sleeping bag behind screen. Obliviously the screen was so Rachel didn't feel embarrassed. Harry stayed while Rachel set everything up. Dumbledore had left a message telling them that he was explaining what was happening to the teachers. He added by telling Harry not to tell anyone about what was going on, he would tell something to the rest of the school. Once Rachel had set up her things, she followed Harry to the door.

"Harry," She started quietly, "Thank you for saving my life again."

"Its ok," Harry replied, "... I really... hope we find the guy for you."

Rachel could hear him stuttering. She smiled at his sudden burst of shyness. Without much warning to either of them, Rachel pecked Harry on the cheek and started climbing the staircase.

"Good night, Harry." She said softly and disappeared up the stairs.

Harry stood starring in to space for while then left with a bashful and goofy look on his face. Finally he felt what love really was. As he headed back to Gryffindor tower, he thought of how beautiful Rachel was. Her body was just perfect. It was slim yet it was curvy through playing quidditch. But Harry wasn't too worried about that. Her sapphire blue eyes were hypnotic to look at. Her long brown hair was so shiny in the sunlight that it was like smooth glass. It looked so soft and silky that it was a struggle to resist running fingers through it. She was a brilliant quidditch player and had an innocent and sweet personality with a competitive nature that made her more than just a pretty face. When Harry returned to Gryffindor tower, he told the others that Dumbledore was sorting everything out. He kept his word about not telling them details. Rachel was feeding Shadow and Toffee as she thought about the day's events. When she remembered Harry saving her life. She giggled slightly as she thought about the look on his face when she kissed him. It was so cute to see him blush like that. His emerald green eyes were so compelling that she felt she could stare in to them all day. His physic was just right in her eyes. He was slim for a boy but there was muscle in the right places giving him a bit of strength. His rounded glasses indicated a good amount of intelligence and his messy jet black hair gave him an endearing look that Rachel found hard not to love. The heroic things that he had done for her were a big positive. But the biggest positive was... his excellent quidditch playing. (What do you think I was going to say? 'He was famous?' Rachel's not shallow) Rachel then heard a soft hoot. She looked up and saw Toffee sitting on Dumbledore's desk, hooting at Fawkes.

"Toffee, leave Fawkes alone," she smiled standing up, "He's stronger than you."

She stood up and Shadow flew on to her shoulder. She went to the desk and convinced Toffee to get on her other shoulder. She stroked Fawkes' head apologetically. He just gave her a gentle caw. She put her raven and owl in their cages and settled down for the night.

* * *

**Please review. Next chapter: Rachel's new routine begins.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following morning, Harry ate his breakfast early and headed to Dumbledore's office. Rachel was sitting on the steps feeding Fawkes, Shadow and Toffee with diced rabbits. She saw Harry and smiled brightly.

"You ok this morning?" She asked

"Yeah, you?"

"I've felt worse. Professor Dumbledore's just sending notes to the prefects of each of the houses so they can tell the others what's happening."

Just as she finished her sentence, Dumbledore appeared and smiled at Harry. He remained him that he would need to go round each of Rachel's lessons after lessons to get her homework. He explained to them that Rachel would have to go to Harry and let him tie her homework on her leg like with any owl. Dumbledore then pulled out his wand and tapped Rachel on the head twice. A strange cool sensation ran through her. Once it was gone, she opened her eyes to see that she was looking at Dumbledore's feet. She looked up and saw him and Harry towering over her. Harry kneeled next to her and stroked her head.

"Wow, that spell worked," he said, "You really are an owl."

Rachel cocked her head at him curiously. She tried to reply but it came out like hoot. She stretched out an arm to see it was wing. She really was an owl, a barn owl as well. She carefully climbed on to Harry's arm and gently nibbled at his ear like she'd see Hedwig do a million times. Dumbledore then hurried them out so Harry could put Rachel in the Owlery before lessons. Once he got there, Rachel flew in to an empty nest box just above him. They looked around it was obvious that they were so many barn owls that it would be hard for Harry to find Rachel. She had an idea. She flew down on to Harry's shoulder and started pulling at his Gryffindor tie. He stared carefully in her eyes trying to understand. She then tugged at his hair gently. It suddenly struck him.

"I'll bring it up later," He promised, "I've got to get to Divination. Professor Trelawney still insists I'm going to die some time soon."

Rachel flew to her perch and watched as Harry left the tower.

Harry arrived at Divination and found Ron waiting for him. They sat down at a table and started the lesson on palmistry, the art of reading palms. It was a great chance to talk without being noticed. Harry could hear people gossiping about Rachel being pulled off the lessons. Pansy Parkinson was saying that she was properly expelled. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil thought that she may have been knocked out by a bludger during Quidditch practise. Basically everyone thought that Rachel was being locked away somewhere. Harry sighed and carried on talking to Ron.

"Hey Harry," Ron went to a low whisper, "Where is Rachel really? I know you know."

Harry said nothing as if he didn't hear.

"Harry. You can't fool me. You were with Rachel when she went to see Dumbledore."

"Alright, I'll tell you," Harry finally answered, "But you need to promise you won't say anything."

Carefully, he explained what had happened. He missed out the bit about the kiss Rachel gave him. When he finished, Ron promised not to reveal it to anyone not even Hermione. Behind them, they saw Clyde and Mary reading. Harry leaned over to Clyde carefully without drawing Mary's attention.

"What is it Harry?" He sounded a little annoyed.

"Erm... do you know Rachel's broom?" Harry asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"Can you get that ribbon that she ties to it? She really wants it."

Clyde nodded then realised what Harry just said.

"You know where she is?"

"No. She said she wants me to put it on her new owl for the winter. Something about seeing her in the sky better."

"Alright I'll get it for you."

Clyde returned to reading and Harry breathed a sigh of relief that he worked his way around that conversation.

At lunch, Harry went to each of Rachel's morning lessons and retrieved work from each of them for her. He took the parchment he used to write them down to the Great hall for lunch. Clyde came over and handed Harry the blue and lilac ribbon he wanted. Suddenly the owls arrived with post. Hedwig brought Hermione's usual subscription and she was followed by a pretty barn owl that landed softly on Harry's shoulder. Hedwig saw this new owl nibble at Harry's ear gently and turned away from him.

"Don't get jealous," he said to her, "This is just Rachel's. She's sent it to get homework from me. You're still the best owl in the world."

He tickled Hedwig's neck then she nibbled his finger forgivingly. Then he pulled out the parchment and wrote a quick note on the back. He tied it to one of Barn owl's leg and the ribbons on the other leg. The owl suddenly pecked Harry on the cheek then flew away. He blushed. Malfoy and his gang started sniggering. The barn owl was in fact Rachel. She thought she would make it clear to Harry that it was her if she kissed him again. She flew back to Dumbledore's office and landed on his desk. She held her leg with the parchment on out to him. He took it off. He took out his wand.

"On the floor, Rachel." He said patiently.

She hopped on to the floor and he pointed his wand at her and turned her back in to herself. She shook her head like a dog then took the parchment to read what Harry had said.

'2 rolls of parchment on the use of Knoxgrass in potion making for Professor Snape, for Friday'

'12 inches of parchment on the effects and reverse of Levicorpus for Professor Umbridge, For Thursday'

Rachel rolled her eyes at the amount of work she had to do. She flipped the parchment over and read the little note from Harry.

'Hope your ok now. Next time you want your homework, make sure Hedwig isn't round. She sees me as hers only. See you, Harry.'

She smiled at the idea of a possessive owl. She sat at an empty desk, pulled out some parchment, her books and quill and started her homework for Professor Snape.

This set up carried on until Saturday. It was the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Dumbledore was letting Rachel play so she put her Quidditch clothes on, tied her hair back with the ribbons and grabbed her broom. She headed to the pitch and caught up with her team. Mandy Brocklehurst, a chaser, was made up to see her.

"Glad to see you can play," She commented, "Without you, we'd never win."

"Well I'm here now so let's go."

"YEAH! GO RAVENCLAW!"

The team climbed on to their brooms and set of to play some good old Quidditch. Rachel flew round the pitch three times before taking to her place. She wanted to remind herself of what the air felt like. The balls were released and the game began. Rachel caught sight of the snitch and flew after it. A bludger streamed pass her making her lose it. She flew higher above the pitch and swept round it to find the snitch again. Ravenclaw were playing brilliantly and the Hufflepuffs were having trouble defending their hoops. The Ravenclaw Chasers had already scored three goals. Rachel was pleased but knew she needed to find the snitch. She looked around and saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mary and Clyde standing with Ravenclaw flags in their hands. Mary and Clyde had their orange Bumble star scarves on while Harry and Co. were wearing their scarlet and yellow Gryffindor scarves. Suddenly she saw the snitch fluttering behind them cheekily. She forgot about her friends and dived towards the snitch. The Gryffindors, Mary and Clyde saw her coming and panicked. They split in to groups but Neville and Ron were left in their seats. They grabbed each other and screamed at she got faster.

"RON!" Harry shouted

"NEVILLE!" Hermione screamed

"MOVE! NOW!" Rachel shouted.

Ron and Neville ducked just as Rachel went in a dip and flew at the snitch. At lightning speed, she was gone. Harry looked around the pitch to find her. Suddenly, Madam Hooch's whistle went, signalling the end of the game. Rachel had caught the snitch. In a moment unlike him, Harry sprinted down to the pitch and ran to her. She ran back and jumped on him for a big hug. Malfoy was giving a look of disgust but no one, except his pals, seemed to care.

"HARRY!" Rachel squealed, "I DID IT! I FEEL GREAT!"

"You were great," Harry laughed, "It was like you had been practising day and night all week."

The Ravenclaw house, Mary and Clyde cheered and decided to have a party in the common room. Rachel couldn't go though. She had to return to Dumbledore's office. She said bye to everyone then followed Dumbledore up.

* * *

**Hope your liking this story. Next chapter: A Christmas ball causes a lot juiciness.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Christmas holidays came very quickly but there were more students staying in Hogwarts than usual. Harry and Ron thought it very strange. Everyone seemed to know what was up except them. Hermione and Ginny seemed to chattering excitedly a lot but not letting them in on the gossip. Mary and Clyde stayed with their Bumble star friends now and didn't talk to Harry, Ron or Hermione. Rachel was still sleeping in Dumbledore's office and only communicated to her friends by owl post (Well actually raven post). One afternoon, Hermione was reading in her usual chair when Ron decided to find out what was going on. Harry followed him to his chair

"Hey Hermione," he asked sitting in his favourite chair, "What is going on?"

"What do you mean, Ron?" She replied

"Why is there more people staying here for Christmas? Why are you and Ginny acting secretive with me and Harry?"

"Come on Hermione," Harry said, "We are your friends remember."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well if you two looked at the notice board more often, then you'd know."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry stood and went to look. A large colourful poster with people dancing on it was the most interesting. He read and saw that there was going to be a Christmas party in the great hall on Christmas Eve at 7.30pm. He looked at Ron whose face dropped. Luckily they didn't need dates so it made it better. It happened that Rachel also knew and going to be allowed to go. She couldn't wait to get there and see her friends again. She knew exactly what she was going wear as well. She had a cloak and robes that would cause jealously amongst the other girls and goofy stares from the boys. She was hoping to get those stares from one person in particular. She wanted Pansy Parkinson to be jealous and someone to be looking at her with a goofy look on his face. She couldn't wait.

On the afternoon of Christmas Eve, everyone was getting ready for the big party. The boys scrubbed up in the bath and the girls used potions to make their hair and faces look great. Harry and Ron dug out their smartest robes, brushed them down and put them on. Hermione and Ginny got their best dresses out and put them on too. The four of them went to the great hall and met up with Mary and Clyde. Clyde was wearing black robes that came past his ankles while Mary's were pink. The six of them went in the hall and saw a winter wonderland beyond anyone's imagination. The ceiling was bewitched to look like a night sky with snow falling. There were trees along the sides of the hall decorated in tinsel, ornaments and stars. There were two tables either side of the hall covered with plates of food. Harry looked around and saw Professor Smith standing and talking to a girl wearing lilac robes and a lilac cloak. Her hair was in long spirals and looked almost golden in the candle light. She finished talking to Professor Smith and went to talk to some Ravenclaw girls. Suddenly Harry felt a kiss on his cheek. He looked to his left and saw Parvati Patil standing next to him. She giggled and walked away. Next thing, he felt an over kiss on his right cheek. He looked and saw that it had been Lavender Brown.

"Ron what's going on?" He asked

"You're standing under Mistletoe." Ron replied.

Harry looked up and saw the green stuff hanging over his head. As he moved backwards away from it, he bumped in to someone. He turned to apologise and saw a pair of familiar blue eyes. It was the girl who was talking to Professor Smith but why were her eyes familiar?

"Harry, you need to be careful," She said in an Australian accent, "I could have been Malfoy."

Suddenly he remembered who she was. Rachel looked stunning. The lilac in her robes and cloak showed off her eyes. She didn't look like anyway he'd seen her before. She looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above Harry's head.

"Looks like you're standing in the wrong place." She teased.

Harry looked up again and sighed at the sight. Rachel laughed then raised her eyebrow. Hermione, Ron and Mary looked at each other knowingly. They grabbed Clyde and Ginny away. Harry felt a little bit alone. Rachel's eyes were twinkling making him less nervous. But why was his heart thumping against his chest rapidly.

"C'mon Haz," She said getting closer, "It's tradition."

Suddenly her lips met his as she kissed him softly. It felt great. It was everything else disappeared. When she pulled away, she walked of humming to get food. Harry just stood staring at her. Cho Chang who?

After the Christmas holidays, Dumbledore decided to let Rachel back in to her lessons and spend day with her friends. She still had to go back to his office of a night. Harry noticed changes happening to the friendship he had with her. Even though she had kissed him at the party, she was little shyer around him. Sometimes when studying in the library, they would grab for the same book and touch hands. Rachel would always insist that he take the book. She would then walk away shaking her head. The first Quidditch match of the new term was interesting. It was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff and Rachel had a Gryffindor flag. When she saw the snitch she would follow it so that he could just follow her gaze to find it. On the subject of Professor Boiling, nothing had been heard of him showing up so there wasn't much to worry about. Well there was the problem of rivalries. Harry and Ron were studying in the great hall when Clyde came walking over looking very angry. They lifted their heads to find that he was glaring at Harry with an aura of hatred.

"Listen scar-face," He growled, "Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can have any girl you like."

"What are you talking about?" Harry replied curiously.

"You know what I mean. Rachel isn't available so sod off, Potter."

He turned on his heels and left to the Ravenclaw common room. Ron and Harry looked at each other bewildered. What was that about? Hermione and Rachel were having similar problems. The girls were studying for Potions when they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up and saw Romilda Vane standing in front of them looking very angry. She was glaring again but at Rachel.

"Who do you think you are?" She snapped, "Taking other people's crushes."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She put her attention to her homework and continued writing. Hermione continued with hers. Suddenly the book Rachel was reading was slammed shut. The girls looked up and Romilda pressed her face against Rachel's.

"You stay away from Harry. He's not yours."

She stood up straight, turned on her heels and left. Hermione and Rachel looked at each other. They needed to find Ron and Harry.

Later on in History of magic, the four of them started discussing what happened as Professor Binns droned on about the Imp revolution. It seemed weird that Clyde would suddenly be defence of Rachel towards Harry. Romilda's little tantrum had Harry feeling very awkward. He had no idea that Romilda felt that way but he didn't feel that way. Well not for her that is. Rachel didn't understand why Clyde would tell Harry to back off from her. Then it hit Hermione.

"Romilda and Clyde must have crushes." she stated

"On who?" Ron asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? Harry and Rachel. They saw them kiss under the mistletoe and have got jealous. They think you two want to get together."

The pair looked at each other. Maybe they did want to get together but neither thought that the kiss as meaning anything. Rachel always thought that Clyde liked Mary. Speaking of Mary, she had started talking to Hermione and Ron again but still wouldn't talk to Harry. Harry hadn't really talked to Romilda so could only see that she had a crush on him because he was famous. This was the advantage that Rachel had over Romilda. Rach didn't seem to care that everyone knew who Harry was.

* * *

**Next chapter: Boiling finally shows his face!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the weather got warmer, everyone started going outside for longer. By March, it was great weather for Quidditch as well. All the house teams were fighting about who was using the pitch. Hufflepuff were gracious enough to let the other's practise after them. They had lost their other matches so with only three matches including the final, they only practised for fun. Gryffindor and Slytherin always ended up arguing over it. Ravenclaw were holding their own against Slytherin too. One Saturday afternoon, Ron, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team were walking to the pitch for practise when they saw the Ravenclaw team getting ready to practise too.

"What is going on?" Angelina Johnson asked Stuart Ackerley

"We're practising Johnson." He stated rudely.

"We booked the pitch first!" shouted Fred.

"You had all morning to practise!" George argued

"Slytherin had it this morning!" Chaser Lisa Turpin argued back.

It turned in to a full on row between the two teams. Captains were arguing with each other, Beaters with beaters, Chasers arguing and Ron was fighting with the Ravenclaw keeper. Harry and Rachel on the other hand were sitting on a rock nearby watching, their brooms laid on the ground. They looked at each other then Rachel had an idea.

"Harry, fancy a race around the lake?" She asked with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Why? We all ready know you the fastest here." Harry replied

"Oh just for fun."

"Ok then."

Rachel mounted her nimbus 2000 and Harry mounted his Firebolt. After a count down the pair set of.

For the first twenty metres the two were neck and neck. The rest of their quidditch teams had suddenly realised what was going on. They all mounted their brooms and floated high above the pitch. Harry and Rachel turned a corner into a covered area and Rachel accelerated and sped pass Harry like lightning. He tried to keep up but she was too far ahead. She turned back with a huge smile on her face.

"When you've finished staring at my ass Potter," she shouted teasingly, "Catch up to me.

He knew she was flirting with him. He had to admit that she was something. As best he could, Harry sped up and got closer to her. Suddenly Rachel was swallowed by a bright white light. Harry dived towards it without any consideration to his own safety. The light faded and he saw Rachel lying on the floor unconscious. Her broom was in two bits near her and her blue and silver quidditch robes were stained with blood and mud. Landing carefully, Harry ran to her side and lifted her head in to his arms.

"Rach, wake up," He called, "Rachel come on."

"H-Harry?" she replied in a shaky voice, "What happened?"

"I don't know. Let's get back to the castle."

"You two aren't going anywhere." A harsh evil sounding voice laughed.

They looked round and saw a shadowy figure walking through the trees. Rachel's face suddenly turned white and her eyes widened. The figure turned in to a large man that looked like Professor Snape. He had the same slimy look on his face but he had square glasses and was balding like Vernon Dursley. Rachel grabbed on to Harry's robes and tried to hide her face. Harry suddenly realised why she was frightened and who this was. Professor Boiling had finally showed his face.

"Well, Rachel," He said in a deep evil voice, "We finally meet again. And the legendary Harry Potter has decided to join us."

"What do want with Rachel?" Harry growled, "Why would you travel all the way here just to harm her."

"She hasn't told you? Well allow me to.

"In Australia, there was a row between the Boiling's and the Lavenders. For many years, the Boiling's slaughtered any Lavender that they crossed until they fled to England. A properchy was made that a child of the Lavenders would become the most powerful sorceress in Australia. And you'll never guess who that is. Our dear Rachel. So, like you Potter, Rachel here is very well known. I followed her to England because I knew that if she were to be taught at Hogwarts, she would learn of her power and end up making friends with you. I can't let this girl live."

By the time Boiling had finished his story, Rachel had tightened her grip on Harry's Quidditch robes and he had his arms tight around her. Boiling pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Crucio." He said.

A horrible screeching noise rang through Harry's ears. It was like a million nails scraping across millions of pieces of glass. The only thing he could do was let go of Rachel and cover his ears. She didn't understand what was wrong with him. She sat back to see what was wrong. Suddenly the noise stopped and Harry lowered his hands to the ground.

"Harry, are you alright?" Rachel asked.

He couldn't answer her.

"He won't be in a moment." Boiling said coldly.

Suddenly Harry was hanging upside down in mid-air. Rachel stood and tried to find what was doing it. She turned back to Boiling and saw he was holding his wand at Harry and smirking. She knew what he was thinking.

"Let him go!" She shouted.

"I knew you'd say that." Her old teacher chuckled.

Rachel took and step towards him. Tears were forming in her eyes from both fear and the pain her body was feeling from the fall.

"Please, he has nothing to do with this. Let Harry go."

"I'm sorry, but he knows my plan. So I'll have to kill him too. Well at least I'll have accomplished what Voldemort couldn't."

Rachel's legs suddenly became too weak to stand on them any longer. She simply collapsed on the ground. Boiling ignored her and pointed his wand at Harry again.

Fear was now running through Harry's body, turning his insides cold. What ever Boiling was planning on doing, Harry knew it wasn't going to be good. He knew shouting wouldn't help but he hoped that someone was coming. Maybe they'd be able to save Rachel.

"Sectum-" Boiling started

"PROTEGO!" Rachel shouted.

A bright red light appeared in front of Harry and Rachel causing a green spell to bounce off it. Boiling seemed shocked and frightened by this sudden turn. But Rachel wasn't finished there.

"Expelliarmus!" She called, "Accio wand."

Boiling's wand flew out of his hand and in to Rachel's.

"Petrificus Totalus." She said more calmly.

Boiling's' body became stiff and he fell backwards on to the ground.

With a tired look in her eyes, she turned to the hanging Harry and pointed her wand to him. He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen.

"Liberacorpus." she said softly.

With a bump Harry landed on the ground and stood up again. Suddenly there was shouting coming from through the trees.

"Harry?" Came Ron and Hermione's voices.

"Rachel!" Mary and Clyde were with them.

"'Arry!"

"Potter? Lavender?"

Soon Ron, Hermione, Mary and Clyde entered the clearing with Hagrid and Professors Smith, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Rachel smiled then collapsed into Harry's arms. She was exhausted. Professor Smith couldn't believe it when he saw Professor Boiling lying on the ground frozen. Professor McGonagall got to Rachel and examined her cuts. She pulled out her wand.

"Ferula." She muttered

Bandages appeared over the damage on Rachel's body. Hagrid gently took her from Harry and lifted her into his arms. Ron and Clyde helped Professor Smith carry Boiling back to the Castle. Dumbledore and Hermione ushered Harry away while Mary collected the remaining bits of Rachel's broom and Harry's.

* * *

**The final chapter is next and everything is ****resolved **with a race 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rachel slowly woke up finding her head rested on a pillow. She could hear people talking. It sound far away but when she opened her eyes, she saw Harry sitting on the bed on her right talking to someone. Her eyes opened fully and Harry smiled gently at her.

"Hi," He whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit weak but ok." She replied weakly.

"We're glad to see that you're ok." Hermione told her

"We were so worried!" Mary squeaked.

"What happened to Boiling?"

"Professor Smith and Dumbledore have sent him to Azkaban." Clyde replied.

"Guys, I can talk to Rach in private? Harry asked

"Sure. Come on." Ron called.

He led the gang out of the hospital, leaving Rachel lying on the bed with Harry sitting next to her. There seemed to another thing bothering Rachel.

"Are you ok Rach?"

"No," She replied, "I know that now Boiling has been thrown in Azkaban, I'll be going back to Australia."

"Well isn't that good? You'll be going home."

"I like it here. I've never felt so happy before. Quidditch is more enjoyable and I've made more friends. Plus..."

Harry saw tears forming in Rachel's eyes. He gently touched her hand.

"I love you, Rach."

A smile appeared on her face and Harry knew why she was going to cry. Soon he started to stand up when Professors Smith, McGonagall and Dumbledore entered with Rachel's parents. Mrs Lavender rushed towards her daughter and held her tightly. Mr Lavender patted Rachel's shoulder. Harry stopped at the threshold and turned to her. From the arms of her mother, Rachel smiled at him. He turned and walked out when Mrs Lavender let Rachel go.

"Professor Smith told us what happened." Mr Lavender said.

"Everything will be alright now," Mrs Lavender told, "We're here."

"If that Potter boy hadn't stopped to help, you wouldn't be with us."

Mrs Lavender realised that Rachel had been very quite. She sat up and pushed her back a little. A tear was slowly moving down Rachel's smooth skin.

"Don't take me back to Australia," she sniffled, "I like it here in Hogwarts. Just because Boiling is behind bars doesn't mean we have to go home."

Her parents looked at each other blankly. The three professors left. The silence Rachel was getting of her parents was making her feel the worse.

A few days in the great hall, the four houses were busily chattering among themselves. Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting waiting for the feast to begin. All the teachers were sitting in there normal seats. Every now and then, Harry looked over at the door to the hall hoping Rachel would appear. Clyde and Mary must have been thinking the same as they never moved their gaze from the doors. The whole Ravenclaw table were waiting for her too. Suddenly the door opened and the Australian witch herself entered. She was cleaned up and had a plain expression on her face. The whole of the Ravenclaw table and Bumble star students stood and stared cheering happily. Harry looked up to see her standing there She smiled gratefully but turned her gaze to the Gryffindor table. Her eyes met Harry's and she ran towards him. He jumped and ran to her. She threw her arms around him. He placed his hands on her back. She looked at his face and smiled broadly.

"Harry," She said quietly, "I'm not going back to Australia."

"What!" He replied."

"Yeah, my parents want me to finish my education here in Hogwarts. I'm not leaving."

"Rach, that's brilliant!"

Suddenly he kissed her right on her lips. She kissed back and the hall was watching. The Slytherin were pretending to be vomiting. The girls of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were making little aww noises and the boys were giving smug smiles. Suddenly they heard McGonagall taping her glass for attention. Harry and Rachel pulled away and Rachel went to her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore stood and started announcing the winners of the house cup and Quidditch cup.

"The winners of the Quidditch cup are... Ravenclaw," He called, "Rachel Lavender, please take the cup."

Rachel went to the front and held up the sliver cup above her head and the Ravenclaw erupted with cheering.

"Well done Ravenclaw. Now the winners of the House cup. This year we have found something incredible. Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor have all received the same amount of points."

Everyone started chattering excitedly. Luckily, Dumbledore had an idea. He asked each of three houses to pick their fastest flyer for a race around the lake. Gryffindor agreed on Harry, he had a firebolt broom. Ravenclaw chose Rachel and Malfoy was picked for Slytherin. The three went to change in to their quidditch robes and get their brooms. The rest of the school went at found places to watch from. Fred and George went round and asked for bets on what the placing would be. Each house picked their own to win. Gryffindor favoured Rachel coming second, Slytherin choose Harry and Rachel to crash and Ravenclaw decided that Harry would be second. Hufflepuff were divided on all outcomes. Even Harry placed a bet.

"Reckon you're going to win, Harry?" George asked.

"No. I bet that Rachel will win, I'll be second and Malfoy will be last. She's a faster flyer than me."

The Weasley twins were stunned.

The three racers were ready to get started. Madam Hooch ordered them to mount their brooms. Harry mounted his prized Firebolt. Rachel, after having her broom mended, mounted her Nimbus 2000. Malfoy mounted his nimbus 2001. At the blow of Hooch's whistle, the three were off. Malfoy ended up eating the dust from Harry and Rachel's brooms. Both were going extremely fast. Rach's competitive nature came back and she flattened herself out on her broom handle and stretched her legs along side of the tail. She suddenly went even faster. Harry realised how she managed to go so fast. He tried it and his broom indeed went faster but when he caught up to her, she went even faster. Harry knew that he was right. She was going to win. They headed for the last stretch of the race when Harry noticed that he was catching up to Rachel. She turned to him when they were next to each other.

"I've was wondering when you'd catch me up." She said sweetly.

"Why are you slowing down?" He asked, "You can win."

"We are going to cross the line together."

"What?"

"Both our houses deserve the cup but Ravenclaw already have the Quidditch cup. Gryffindor may as well have the house cup. Just think of it as a debt paid from me. You have saved my life twice so this is the best I can do."

Harry couldn't believe how noble she was being. He held his hand out to her. She happily took it and the pair crossed the finish line together. Everyone was thunderstruck. Even Fred and George. Rachel explained what was happening and everyone clapped just as Malfoy finished.

So Gryffindor got the house cup and the Bumble star students headed back to Australia. Rachel promised to send letters to Mary and Clyde. And now everyone was on the Hogwarts Express heading home. Hermione and Ron were sitting next to Harry with Rachel's head on his shoulder. Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Ginny were sitting opposite them. Rachel lifted her head looking pleased.

"Oi, Fred. George," she called, "You owe me fifty Galleons."

"What?" George replied shocked

"I bet that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw would draw in the race. They did so give me my winnings."

Reluctantly Fred handed her a bag of money. She smiled then turned to the others.

"Pumpkin pasties on me guys," she said, "Two each mind. I've have plans for this money."

She looked at Harry and winked. The rest of the journey was full of laughing and chatter.

The plans that Rachel had for the money she won off Fred and George became clear when she sneaked in to number 4 Privet Drive and gave Harry a birthday card and a present of a care kit for a wand. It included wand polish and cloth, a travelling case for it, splinter removing potion and a book about some of the best Aurors ever. It was one of the best presents he ever got.

* * *

**Finally I'm finished! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews it.**


End file.
